The Joys of Friends
by Jesus Power
Summary: “…Fine. I’ll give you three tasks and three days. If you’ve done all three by this time three days from now, I’ll help you get stronger. If not, well….let’s just say there are some things I need done…”
1. Enter, Fox!

Benjiro watched Naruto from the distance. The moment he entered the playground, he was ignored and everyone refused to even go near him. She snorted and almost blew her cover. She gave the other ANBU with her a smile, even though he couldn't see it. His bear mask was dull compared to hers. Their masks usually got quite bloody when they went out on missions, and most ANBU didn't clean them like she did. She bleached hers every night, to ensure that people saw the fox on hers. She made sure that everyone knew that she protected the Kyuubi's vessel.

She loved Naruto. Not like married love, but like a family, older sister love. She knew his father, and he was so much like him. Even when he was sad. He looked almost exactly like Minato, the only thing different was the whisker marks. Her fingers touched her mask, and she wished she could touch her face instead.

When Naruto turned four and his whisker marks grew darker and more defined, more and more people commented on it, trying to beat him senseless. She had always been on watch after he went to the hospital. Always. She had gotten permission from the Hokage, and she found she was the only ANBU to step in after the child got threatened. So she made another statement. When she was brave enough to (the day after Naruto went to the hospital) she gave herself whiskers.

She didn't care if people thought she was stupid. She was ANBU; she was taught how to ignore the pain. So one night she took a completely new, clean kunai and sterilized it. Then she simply cut marks into her face, to make herself look like Naruto. She made a statement and every single time after that, when citizens made a rude comment on his whiskers she took off her mask and showed them hers. They stopped taunting him about that and moved on to something else. Just plain old, 'monster'.

Benji sighed and flicked a hand towards the bear mask. "You can go. Nothing seems to be happening and I know you want to get home. Dinner with the wife is soooo much more important than this." She drawled. The man made a startled sound but nodded and left. "Fox." He said, saluting as he jumped away into the shadows. Seconds and then minutes passed and she was alone, watching the little child play on the slides, monkey bars, and other playground equipment. The other kids didn't want to go near him, so he didn't have to wait in line or worry about kicking someone from the hanging metal bars.

Finally the girl knew that no one could see her, and all the other kids went home. Naruto, on the other hand, was sitting on a swing, trying to push himself back and forth. He was too short, however, and couldn't reach the ground. He let out a sigh right as Benji pushed him a little, sending the swing forwards. He blinked quickly and held onto the rope holding it up a bit tighter, looked back to see who would even think about helping him.

Benji smiled at him and pushed the swing again; mask still up; knowing the boy was confused. She didn't say a word, and he didn't either. She just pushed him on the swing a few more times, until he caught on that he had to pump back and forth with his legs to keep moving. She smiled when he laughed, hair waving back and forth as the wind blew it around. He continued going higher and higher, and finally he stopped, just enjoying the motion of going back and forth. He felt like he was flying!

And then he stopped by jumping off when it was almost at the peak of the swing's arc. He landed on his hands and knees with a grunt, and he stood up slowly, dusting himself off. Finally concern took over and Benji asked a question. She disguised her voice, making it deeper. "Are you okay?"

Naruto's eyes flicked back to Benji. "Oh! Thanks, um. Who are you?"

Benji shrugged. "I'm ANBU. No one knows my name. Only me and old man Hokage."

Naruto grinned and clapped his hands. "So you call him that too!"

Benji nodded, smiling beneath her mask. "Yeah. I picked it up from a friend. Anyways, did you have fun?"

Naruto nodded vigorously. "Yeah! Thank so much, Foxy! I never have anyone play with me, and it's so fun with other people!"

Benji nodded, amused. "Foxy, is it?"

"Yeah, cuz of you're mask!"

"Oh yeah. Well, how about I make you a promise. Can you promise me something?"

Naruto nodded solemnly. "Only if you promise me something in return."

Benji was thinking of how cute he was when he was serious, and she nodded too. "Okay. I'll promise you something. How about, if you don't tell anyone that you know me, I'll keep coming back and pushing you on that swing whenever you're here?"

Naruto gave it some thought. "Okay! I can do that! It's our secret, right?" He smiled happily when Benji nodded.

Benji turned around and was leaving when Naruto called, "Wait, I have questions still!"

Benji sighed and turned back. She knew it wouldn't be easy. Of course not.

"Sure, go ahead."

"Okay. Easy one. Will you go on the see-saw with me while I talk to you?"

"You mean interrogate me. Fine."

Benji, amused, decided to answer most of these questions. If there was any that were about who she was, then…she shook her head slightly and got ready for his next question.

"Okay. How will you know when I'll be here?"

"I'm always with you. You just can't see me."

"Will you be around when other kids will be here?"

"I'll be here, but I can't play with you until they leave."

"What does ANBU stand for?"

"You wouldn't understand. I'll explain another time."

"What color are your eyes?"

Benji had to take a second to think about the answer. She didn't know if she should answer that. If he knew, then when she saw her without her mask he would always know it was her. And that would not be good. Then she gave it some more thought. She almost never took her mask off, anyways. She was always following him, protecting Minato's only son. She smiled and answered him.

"My eyes are two different colors. One is gold; the other is crimson."

"Cool! Can you take off your mask?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"I have to protect my identity."

"Like a superhero??"

Naruto looked so excited she found she couldn't help but feel proud of protecting him. He really was just an innocent child who happened to be there when a baby was needed. And the Kyuubi was not the child. The child was not Kyuubi. They were two separate beings, why couldn't anyone else see that?

"Yes, Naruto. Like a superhero."

"That's neat!! When you said you are always with me, what did you mean?"

Another question that took a long time to answer. Finally she came up with something acceptable.

"I'm on a mission from the Hokage to protect you and watch over you."

"Oh, so you're just here to watch over me..."

"I asked for this mission, Naruto-kun. I wanted it since you were born. I wanted it before you were born. I asked the fourth Hokage for it and mission leave from all other missions so I could watch over you."

Naruto's eyes were wide open. No one ever cared for him before, and finding someone who cared for him and played with him…

Benji went on, "I am not just here because of a mission, Naruto. I am your friend. I don't want you to get hurt. I am always here for you not just in the physical form. I'm here if you need me, all you need to do is ask. I promise."

Naruto started crying. His seven-year old mind was so overwhelmed with happiness that he had started blubbering. Instantly Benji was by his side, down on one knee. She took one of his hands in hers. "What's wrong?" she asked softly.

"It-it's just that…I've...I've never had a friend before!" he smiled and jumped into her arms, hugging her with gusto. She almost flinched at the sudden contact, but she slowly hugged back. Soon he had settled down and was standing on the ground again.

"Thank you, Fox. I just have one more question. Do you like ramen?"

The seriousness in his question startled her. She could answer this one right away, though.

"It's my favorite food."

And then she was gone. Naruto was left standing in the middle of the playground, darkness settling in and a slight wind blowing. He had a smile on his face, however, and he slowly brought a hand up to his face, wiping his tears away and waving to wherever he thought the ANBU member was. He left soon after that, ignoring the glares he got the entire way home.


	2. Just Call

Benjiro smiled under her mask and snuck up behind the blond. He was sitting alone on a swing, and all the kids were gone. The entire time he was playing by himself he would burst out in smiles to some of the children around him. Even when they ran away he was smiling. Because he knew that when they were all gone he would have his own, personal friend.

But now he had a sad look on his face, because it had been ten minutes since the last child had left. The reasons were quite simple. One, because Benji had a tougher time getting rid of her partner. She finally just told them straight out that she would complain if they didn't leave on request from a superior, and that she would have their status stripped. They left quickly after that. Stupid snake mask.

The other reason was that she wanted to test his trust. She wanted to see if he believed in her to always be there for him. And he looked really sad, so she decided to end their little game of hide and seek. She was surprised he didn't call out for her yet, though.

And then it happened.

"Fox?"

It was whispered, but since she was directly behind the whiskered boy, she heard it.

"You rang?" She asked, tilting her head and speaking in the deeper voice. She smiled when he literally jumped a few feet into the air. Which was quite impressive since he was sitting.

He jumped at her, arms outstretched. She wound up catching him and pulling him into an awkward hug. He must have picked up that you hug a person you care for…she pondered. She grinned. "Hey kid. I told you to call me if you needed me. Why didn't you?"

Naruto let go and sat on the swing facing Benji. "I didn't think you'd hear me…"

He looked so ashamed that Benji couldn't help but laugh out loud. She stopped when he looked even worse than he did before. She knelt down and took his face into her hand, forcing him to look at her. "I'm sorry for laughing. I'm your friend, and I promised you I would be here for you. I meant that. I never promise anything I can't keep."

Naruto nodded and she stood up and walked around behind him. She placed his hands on the rope. Then she started pushing him on the swing.

--

The seven year old boy laughed and jumped off the swing faster than before. He landed awkwardly and stood up holding a hand to his leg. He pulled it away and Benji saw blood. She ran over at a very fast speed. She knelt down but he just shrugged. "I'm fine!" he protested. She looked up at him and shook her head. "It looks pretty deep…"

"I really am fine, Fox. I heal fast." _Oh yeah, I forgot the Kyuubi did that…I wonder what else he does to help the boy…_ "That's cool! Does anyone else heal like that?"

Naruto shook his head. "No…"

"Then you're special, Naruto. Always remember that." _You're a hero, too. I know you are one now, and someday they will see you as a hero, too!_ Benji smiled at him and handed him a white strip of bandage. He took it, confused, until she motioned at the blood on his hands. He laughed and wiped his hands clean, gently patting the blood on his leg.

"There. All better." He judged, jumping up and down a few times. She smiled and stood back up. "Good. I would hate to have you get hurt too bad." He nodded and looked around the park. "What else should we do?"

"I don't know, Naruto-kun. What do you think we should do?" Said boy looked around, a thoughtful look on his face. "Ummmm….how about we go on the see-saw, then tag!" He looked excited and before Benji could say sure he was running for the see-saw. She humored him and let him win, walking just slowly enough for him to look impatient. She smiled and ran the rest of the way, laughing to let him know that she was smiling.


	3. Questions

Benji leaned across the counter, smiling at the owner of the shop. She was not in her ANBU uniform at the moment, as Naruto had gone home to sleep after playing at the park with her. She had easily found his favorite ramen shop and was trying to get the owner to compromise with her.

"Okay. Listen. I've…um…asked around, and I've figured out that Uzumiki Naruto likes to eat here, and I have some questions for you."

She figured the man was trembling slightly because of her outfit. When she watched Naruto she wore simple black clothes. Her usual apparel was a black tank top with black fishnet underneath, with white bandages wrapping from her shoulders to her elbow. Her black and purple tie-dye skirt went about halfway down to her knees, maybe a little shorter. The chains she wore were small, but they hung off her skirt, the ends of her shirt, and around her arms. Most of the larger ones were wrapped around her black combat books, which went up to her knees.

"It depends on the questions." He crossed his arms, and she snorted. "Right. Anyways. So, how much ramen does he eat here, on average, everyday?"

He blinked. "Why do you need to know that?"

"Just answer. I'm getting there."

"Depends on how much money he has. Usually he gets four or five, and on special occasions he gets seven. I know he could eat more, and I try to sneak in vegatables in so he stays healthy."

"So about five. Okay. How much would that typically cost?"

He answered, and she asked a few more questions concerning prices and other assorted things. Then she asked the most important question of all.

"Can I pay for him in advance for a month?"

The owner of Naruto's favorite ramen stand blinked. He hadn't been expecting that. "Oh, well, yes, of course! Should he be informed of who paid and how much he has to spend?" He grabbed and pen and his pad of paper.

She shrugged. "Tell him the amount, sure. Then I need to see the paper, I'll sign my name."

He nodded and scribbled down how much he had and then slid the paper towards her. He beamed at her, thanking her for being so kind to such a nice young boy. She nodded and slid it back after signing the little slip, adding the money on top. She had disappeared when he looked back up, questioning her signature. _Fox?_

--

Their meeting in the park happened every night for a week, until one day Naruto didn't go to the park. He wandered around the weapon shops, trying to find someone who would sell some kunai to him. He had began his dream to become the next Hokage, and he wanted to start with the basics; throwing kunai.

Benji watched him get kicked out of another weapon store, and, his shoulders slumped, walked away. She frowned and marked the store as another one to tell the Hokage about. She followed Naruto to the ramen shop, and every customer in there left as he walked in. He ignored them and ordered a large miso ramen. He didn't take out his wallet yet, which signified that he was going to have more than one.

The masked ninja smiled and watched as he ate through six miso ramen, smiling at the owner but then eating silently, quietly wondering why he wasn't allowed in any of the stores when everyone else was allowed in. She shifted her feet back and forth impatiently, waiting for the man to tell him that it was paid for already. And then she saw him take a piece of paper from the wall and hand it to the young child.

The first look on his face made her smile, but the second look was priceless. The first look he had on his face was one of incredulousness. He probably never thought someone would cover it for him. And the second facial expression was of shock when he saw her signature. She made sure that it was readable. And it was very readable. It said, 'Fox' in the middle of the slip, nice and big and in print. It was a good ending to the day, since he had had such a rough start.

--

The next night at the park he asked her if she really did that. She laughed and shrugged. "I might have. Did it make you happy?" she asked. He nodded and said, "Yeah!"

They played tag the rest of the night, till Naruto felt tired and wanted to get some sleep.

--

Months went by and Benji continued to play tag or push Naruto on the swing. She knew Sarutobi knew what she was doing, but so long as she didn't take off her mask she knew she could continue to do so. But it was that very hope and reassurance that broke the fastest. Because little kids have the biggest questions.

--

"Can you take your mask off?"

"No."

"Just for a minute?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

--

"Why won't you take your mask off?"

"Why don't you wear a mask?"

"Are you scared to show me your face?"

"No"

"Are you not allowed to let anyone see?"

"Correct."

"Even a best friend?"

"….I don't know."

--

"Can I take your mask off?"

"No."

"But it wouldn't count, because I did it, not you."

"You would see my face, therefore it is still not allowed."

--

"You know what I look like; I want to know what you look like."

"That's not a good argument."

"Please?"

"No."

--

Whenever she had to answer those kinds of questions, she made it up to the boy by buying him things. She had left him a new set of kunai, shiruken, weapon pouches, bandage wraps, a pair of goggles, pocky, new clothes, some furniture, and a bunch of other different things. Sometimes she thought that he asked just to see what she would get him next.

Although she did know that even after getting a gift from her, Naruto still seemed down for a few days. Then he bounced right back up, asking instead about her family and where she lived, and did she enjoy watching him all day. She answered truthfully, either saying she couldn't say or answering her answer. She didn't want to tell him about her personal/family life, but she did say she would enjoy it more if he smiled a lot more.

And he started smiling more, even though more and more people started to get scared at how happy the 'monster' was. He began to get beaten again.

But this time he remembered to call for Benji. The first time the people flipped out when he called out, "Fox, help!" They thought he was calling on the Kyuubi for help. That the demon fox was going to start eating them or something.

Benji showed up soon after, just seconds after they stopped punching Naruto. She glared at them, even though they couldn't see it. Her mask had no eye holes. She pivoted on her heel, spinning around to observe the large group. She smirked when they realized how stupid they were when they thought he was calling for the demon. They had started to realize that Naruto was referring to her.

They ignored that she had an ANBU mask and rushed in anyways. Their moves were sloppy and she made sure each one got a punch to the face, along with a kick to the crotch for some unlucky men. Naruto looked on in awe.

Each time after that, the villagers were more careful. They always scattered when Benji showed up. She always growled at them for good measure. One person always tripped and fell when she did that, and it was so funny.


	4. Enter, Benji! And new changes

Finally Benji thought that Naruto was ready to see her face. He kept to his word, and for a year she played with him, so long as he kept her secret and never told any of the kids or parents that he had a friend. She was a secret friend, and she was able to stay around because of his pride in being able to make friends with an ANBU.

So, one day, she showed up in her normal gear. Not her regular black outfit, but the one with all the chains. She didn't have her mask on, either. Naruto was on the swing, waiting for Fox to show up and push him. The entire year, most every day, the swing was his first thing to play on.

Naruto looked up from the swing and saw that the person who walked into the park wasn't Fox. He jumped off the swing and ran over to her, looking up at her from his spot in the dirt. She stopped walking and stared down at him. He smiled at her but raised a hand to point at the exit.

"Hello! I'm Naruto. I don't have any friends. I'm here by myself because I scare everyone away. You need to leave, too. I go crazy sometimes."

Benji smiled. "Oh, really?" she spoke in her normal voice, not her Fox one. She shrugged. "I dunno. You don't look crazy to me, Naruto."

He copied her shrug. "That's just it. I don't know when I'll snap."

She grinned at him, nodded. "Kay. If you really don't want me here, kid." When she called him by the nickname she always did, she used her deeper voice. She knew he would be shocked, but she turned and started walking away.

Naruto's jaw dropped and he ran to catch up, almost tripping over his feet. "Fox?"

She turned around and grinned. "The one and only."

She turned just in time, because he ran into her hugging her tightly. She set him down after a moment and he looked up at her. "Swing?"

--

When Naruto was swinging through the air, he started asking questions.

"So you're really Fox?"

"Mhmm."

"And you're a girl?"

"Yep."

"And this is what you look like?"

"No henges. This is the real deal."

"Why do you play with me?"

"You're my friend."

Then, on the see-saws, Naruto went on and on about how awesome it was to have a friend and how he could tell if anyone was impersonating her. He added how thankful he was to get her gifts. He told her that he had been practicing how to use some of the things, and now that he didn't have to pay for ramen most months, he was saving it for something big.

"Do you know what today is?"

"Hm. I think it's the tenth."

"Mhmm! And what month?"

"October. Why? Is today special?"

She loved teasing him.

"Well…um..yeah."

"Oh? What holiday is it? Is there a new holiday that I'm missing?"

"It's a holiday that's been around since I was born!"

Benji nodded solemnly. "I see. Well, I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

Naruto watched her walk away, tears forming in his eyes. He was too shy to tell her that it was his birthday today. And she didn't know. He ran home, hoping her shift to watch him was over. He fished in his pocket for his key while he was running up the stairs to get to his apartment. He frowned when he realized he couldn't find it. He got to his door and found the door wide open.

The young blond walked in, eyes wide. The entire place was empty; stripped bare, except for the already peeling wallpaper and rotting floorboards. He wandered the rooms, checking to see if anything was left. When he came to his bedroom he sat down and cried. His entire life was ruined. And it was all because he made the mistake of seeing Fox without her mask. He didn't even know her name.

And then a ripping sound was heard from above him. A brown paper bag fell down right in front of him, landing with a soft clink. He looked up and saw a small strip of tape, ripped most of the way off the ceiling. He shook his head free of tears and grabbed the bag. He opened it and pulled out a piece of paper and a key on a string. The paper had directions, and he put the key around his neck under his shirt. That way the villagers didn't take what was his.

He started walking, gripping the paper tightly so it wouldn't fly away. He finally ended up in a mostly deserted part of town, where there was more forest than houses. He stopped in front of the red one, according to the paper, and was amazed to see how large it was. It was like a mansion to the eight-year-old.

He pulled the key from around his neck and examined the little words carved into the metal. _Uzumiki Naruto._ His eyes wide, he ran up the steps and to the door. He shoved the key into the door and turned it to the right. It opened with a soft click. He pushed the door open and smiled when he saw all of his missing furniture. He ran through the rooms, much like he did in his previous home, and checked out the rooms. Most were the same as he had before, but this time he had tears of joy. He found all of his stuff from before, but now there was more. More couches, more beds, more space for things. There was even a room with a few targets set up, his kunai shining and ready to be thrown.

Finally he stopped in the last room. The kitchen. He opened a cupboard and round ramen. Tons and tons of ramen. He found boxes of noddles and spices and also some pocky. He threw a few of them onto the counter, so he could make some later. If this really was his house.

Suddenly he heard a thump. It came from the front room, and he jumped, startled. He had forgotten to close the door! He grabbed a knife from the block and was pleased to see that it was nice and new, shiny and sharp. He didn't know how to properly fight, but he knew that if he wanted to live he would try and fight.

He crept through the halls, gripping the knife tight in his hands. They just barely wrapped all the way around the hilt, and he jumped into the front room. He saw a shadow and stabbed towards it, using his full weight to push the weapon forwards.

The shadow jumped up and clung to the ceiling, a mask covering their face. There were no eye holes, and the shape dropped down, no weapons out.

"F-Fox?" he whispered.

Benji took off her mask. "What's up, kid? Nice defence, although you need to put more power behind it next time. Didn't even nick me."

"How do I know it's you?"

"…good point."

She leaned down and looked into his eyes. "I told you, the first day we met, that my eyes were two colors. Gold and crimson."

"Anyone could know that. Try again."

"We really need to come up with a secret word or something. Here. I know."

Benjiro grinned and cleared her throat. "Hey kid, happy birthday!" she threw up her hands, tossing confetti at him. He smiled as it floated down around him. She had spoke using her Fox voice. He tossed the knife to the side and ran up to her. She opened her arms and they hugged.

--

"So. You're probably wondering why this is all like this now. I promise it's not just for today. I adopted you. Well, if you want me to. I asked the Hokage and threatened him with a very important secret if he didn't let me."

Naruto nodded sadly. "Thank you! I'd love that….but…" he shook his head. "Are you sure you want me? I'm a monster…"

"NO!"

Naruto flinched and looked up at her with scared eyes. She smiled suddenly. "Sorry. But you are not a monster. I promise I'll tell you _everything. _Just not today. Okay? I want you to enjoy today. Maybe tomorrow, alright? Just...give me some time."

Naruto sighed. "Fine." He smiled. "Thank you. You are my best and only friend."

"Mhmm. But you might get a brother…"


	5. Missions and a new brother

Benjiro smiled and rolled over in bed. Naruto was finally awake. He had woken her up by running around the house, screaming for her to make him breakfast. It had been an interesting couple of weeks. She didn't have to wear her ANBU clothes anymore, and she was thankful because then she could wear her more comfortable clothes. She fought better in them, anyways.

She hadn't told him about anything else, yet. She knew it would happen soon, but she wanted to give him time to adjust to his new house. His key was indeed his, and she had her own that she kept around her neck on a string. She had started helping him with his studies, as he had entered the academy a week ago. He wanted to become a ninja, just like Benji, and become Hokage someday.

He told her, with gusto, that when he was the Hokage he would be more fair. No child would go hungry, or be an orphan. He would adopt them all if he could. Just so they could get a home. Or at least treat them better.

Meanwhile, since the watches on Naruto were demolished, Benji needed to start taking missions. She took many easy ones that were nice and quick when the blond was in school. That way they had money but he was never alone. Not again.

When she had gone to one or two missions in Suna, she found that one other young child was alone and hated, too. She felt for him, and she made sure that she wore her mask around him, like she did with Naruto. He was slightly older, but not by too much. And he thought he was a monster. Benji wondered if that would have happened to Naruto if she didn't come along.

Benji made sure that Gaara of the Sand knew that at least one person cared for him. It wasn't his fault that he contained a demon. He should have been called a hero for being the one to contain it! She kept telling him that he was special, and in a good way. He deserved friends, and that he wasn't a monster. She requested missions to the sand village as often as she could, so that she could help him.

She also worked in getting adoption papers for him. She wanted him to grow up with her and Naruto. Because Naruto would love to have a brother, and Gaara would do better in a friendly environment.

She finalized the deal one day and was late coming home. She had brought him with her on her shoulders, running and shu-shinning so she could make the trip in one day. She had to get back before Naruto knew she was gone. Gaara had a small smile on his face. When she first met him he had frowned and cried and kept a mask on. Now he smiled more of the time, happier than he was before. It had been six months, but he had finally made it into her family.

Now they were in the middle of the desert, in a sandstorm. But they were in a small cocoon of sand themselves, Gaara's sand making a shelter for them. Benji had smiled and finally taken off her mask, hugging him for the first time. They had created a bond in that little dome of sand.

Then they traveled again, making it just in time before Naruto got home. Benji let Gaara into his room that she worked on for three months. She had kept it under wraps, only telling him it was her special project and that he wasn't allowed near it. She also asked him about getting a brother. He had loved the idea, and she had always been relived to hear that.

Naruto threw open the door and tossed his small backpack into it's chair next to his at the table. "I'm home!" he called. Usually she had an afternoon treat for him, like ramen or a new dish she had to test. He loved everything she cooked, even though she hated most all of it. She liked the instant ramen, though.

Benji slid down the banister, smiling as she did. They only used the stairs for up, not down. "Hey kid. I have a surprise for you!"

Naruto jumped up and down. "Yeah? Yeah? What is it? I love surprises!"

She laughed. "I know you do. Anyways, go to my special room and knock on the door. You'll find it in there."

On the way back to the Leaf Village Benji had told Gaara all about Naruto. She didn't want him to be too surprised or startled by his joyful outgoing…ness. She followed quietly behind him as he tore up the stairs, a smile stretched across his face. He got to the room and almost barged in. He remembered in time and knocked politely, just like Benji taught him.

"Hello?" Gaara opened the door and Naruto's jaw dropped. For a second the red head thought that the other boy hated him. Then that moment passed and Naruto grabbed onto him, pulling him into a hug. Benji looked apologetic, smiling into the startled face of the sand ninja. 'He likes hugs' she mouthed. He nodded slightly and leaned back. "Hi, Naruto."

Naruto smiled brightly at him. "Hi, I'm Uzumiki Naruto! And you must be my new brother!" He jumped up and down once when Gaara nodded. "I'm…Gaara."

Benji stepped in. "Gaara, you don't need to change anything about your name if you don't want to. I am just Benjiro, because I don't have a last name or past, really. _That anybody knows about, at least. _And Naruto kept his last name, Uzumiki. _Namikazi, really. No one but me and old man Hokage know. Well, other than the idiot sanin. _

"So you can either keep your old last name, make up a new one, or use Naruto's. Take your pick." She grinned at him and a small smile appeared on his face. He turned to Naruto. "Is it all right if I borrow..?" Naruto nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah!!"

"Then Gaara, I'll turn these papers in with your new name. Uzumiki Gaara."

YAY Gaara makes his appearance! I love Gaara. He's so neglected, though Dx

So he's adopted into the family. He's pretty happy about it, too. xD

Anyways, since I didn't go into too much detail about _how _Benjiro gets to adopt Gaara, I'm going to post a new story in that. It's probably just going to be a one chapter thing, because it's just what Benji had to do to get the Kazekage to allow it. He probably wanted Gaara out of there, anyways xD;

Well, hope you like the story so far! I'd write more, but I'm so tired. I actually wrote this all (so far, all five chapters) in the car. _ I'm on a road trip. NO INTERNET Dx


	6. Catching up with the Uzumiki family

Now that Naruto and Gaara were adopted, they grew closer and closer. And Benji was pleased that when they each found out they both contained a demon, it didn't break them apart. It only made their unique bond even stronger.

These days the two boys trained as hard as they could. Naruto's main goal was still to become Hokage, while Gaara's goal was a little different.

"_What's your goal, Gaara?"_

"_It's a little complicated. It's a few things, really."_

"_Oh? Can you try to explain it then? We'd love to help you."_

"…_Okay. Well, the first part it that I want to be in control of all my power. Even though there is a monster inside of me, I want to make sure people know I am in full control, at the top of my game at all times. The second part is that I want to reach my full potential and make the both of you proud. You've done so much for me, and when you two get older I want to be there for you, to protect you."_

It had been when he really started coming out of his shell. He talked and laughed like a normal child after they talked about dreams and goals. Around other people he was quiet and subdued, but when training with Naruto or at dinner with the other two he was just as loud as them.

Naruto had shown such promise at learning and using extraordinary Jutsus. The only problem was that he had almost no control. So for three years before they went to the academy, Benji taught him chakra control. No fancy Jutsus, no special moves, just chakra control. She helped both of them out with Taijutsu, but it was more difficult with Gaara, since his sand blocked everything instinctively. He would be different at the academy, and Benji taught him that he was special, and no matter what others said, she loved him all the same.

Gaara was taught a variety of things, because, other than his incredible sand manipulation, he didn't know anything. She taught him how to catch and throw a kunai, shiruken, and senbons. He wasn't bad with senbons, but if that was all he had he would live. She taught him vaguely how to use a sword, and she did teach him all the handseals.

Along with body training, they had to read at least a book a day, and they soon had to make constant trips to the library. They sped through months of lessons that would have taken months at school in mere weeks. They learned to read quickly or get no dessert.

An obstacle course was designed to train their stamina, and, over the years, stealth and fitness. They had to run five miles, go through one-hundred trees without touching the ground, and then shoot a bow and arrows. They weren't aiming for perfection on the archery, but it was good to have if they had nothing else. Gaara and Naruto wanted to at least know how to use everything when they got older.

Because, of course, Naruto wanted to be Hokage.

And Gaara was ready to help him through it, get him ready.

Sparing was a little awkward, although Gaara's control over his sand was getting better. He learned that he could make sand armor, and he used that as his backup defense. They also found, that if he concentrated with all his will, he could keep the sand at bay and not have it block everything. So, because Gaara hated having his sand follow him everywhere, Benji bought him a gourd.

It was incredibly heavy, but Gaara, and Naruto, trained hard, so it wasn't too much of a hindrance to the red head. And when he started to slip behind Naruto during the running section of the course, Benji gave Naruto leg wraps to wear. She added chakra to them and they weighed him down. The two boys worked up an even greater stamina.

Benji was finicky, though, and wanted to make sure no one could bully them at the academy. So even when they were old enough to be enrolled in the academy, she didn't let them. She wanted them to be taught by her and only her. Because if she let the instructors take over, they would teach them everything wrong. She just knew it. And the boys didn't get why she wouldn't let them join, but they didn't complain. They just worked even harder, trying to get her to let them go.

And finally, one day she brought them out of training early. They drank their water in silence, looking at her; waiting for her to speak. She didn't make them wait long.

"You're ready" were the only two words she said.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!" They both repeated it over and over, the two looking exactly like brothers, save the hair color and whisker marks. They knew exactly what she meant.

Benji had smiled and hugged them, knowing they would do fine. After she had taken them out for new gear, though, she told them more of what would happen.

"I've enrolled you for next year. It will be maybe two weeks before you go, and I expect you to come home every day and do the Course. Then you may do homework and other activities. To make up for the two years you lost, you have to take an exam to see if you can be fit into the class where you should be placed. I know you have the talent to pass, and I know you could easily be promoted to Genin. But they want to be official and delay you even more.

But don't let that get you down. Because I know what you can do, and I know that you need to make friends of your own age. Gaara, try to loosen up a bit and branch out, and Naruto, you should be a little bit quieter. Find someone you both connect with and hope that they will be on your team in the future. But most of all, have fun!"

And that was how Naruto and Gaara came to be standing in front of the academy building, two days before anyone else was supposed to learn here, waiting nervously to take their entrance exam.

And so it continues.

Hope you like the newest chapter!

PLEASE SPREAD IT AROUND _ I WANT MORE PEOPLE TO READ IT PLEAAAAAASSSSEEEEE. -dies-

Anyways, so sorry for being such a weird person. .;;

Sorry for it being so short, too ;

I'M WORKING ON LIKE TEN THINGS AND I'M TIRED SO SHOOT ME IF YOU HATE IT- *shot*

.;; I really am on something, so just ignore me if you want .w.;;;

PS  
THIS IS WHAT I'M LISTENING TO IT'S SNAZZY CHECK IT OUT :'D

http: //www. / watch?v=E7mooXZuezI&feature=rec-HM-r2


	7. Test of the Year

Benji watched the two boys walk into the building. A Chunin teacher that looked friendly was leading them into a classroom and near the front of the room. There were windows there, and Benji wanted to make sure they were safe, but she knew that they would want her to find out how they did later. She darted away, intent on doing a few quick missions to get some extra cash for the ramen party they would have later; as all of them had a strong love for it.

--

Naruto smiled at the man. He quickly introduced himself as Uzumaki Naruto. He let his brother state his name a little softer. He waited patiently for the man to tell them who he was.

"Hello, Naruto. Hello, Gaara. I'm Umino Iruka."

The man had spiky brown hair that he kept up in a loose ponytail, out of his face. He wore a constant smile, and on the bridge of his nose he showed off a deep scar. He wore the typical outfit of a Chunin, and his headband was indeed worn as such.

Naruto liked him, but Gaara was a little slower to come to this realization. Gaara still had some trust issues, and this person was no exception.

"Alright, you two! We are going to work on the books, first! I'll give you a short test on that, and then we'll see how well you do with Taijutsu and stamina and all of that! Sound okay?"

Both boys nodded and Iruka smiled at them. He handed them their tests and a pencil. Silence echoed through the room as Gaara and Naruto circled the answers to most questions, sometimes writing out the answer. To them this was incredibly boring and easy. Benji had made them read many books, often slipping them extra dessert if they read up on history or any other material that was covered in the academy.

Naruto finished first, running up to the desk where Iruka sat, slapping it down with a large grin. Gaara raised an eyebrow at his brother's behavior but walked slowly to pass his in, not wanting to be bothered to run. There really wasn't any need.

Iruka quickly scanned them, eyes wide as he marked their grades. He flipped them upside down and nodded at the door, still smiling.

Outside, there were a few trees and a small clearing where Gaara figured they held the spars. The worn mats were stacked in the corner, in a wooden box to shelter them from the weather. The grass smelt freshly mowed, and a few picnic tables were in the far left corner, probably for lunch outside when it was nice.

Gaara also noted the wide space in which they could leave in if they were attacked. Benji had told them to fight if they were forced to, but if they could run for it. There was no shame in running if you knew you were outmatched. Gaara acknowledged her words as true. If they got into too much trouble, they didn't want anyone to see Gaara smush a person flat. It would show how much of a monster he was. Even though it wasn't him, but a sand demon sealed inside of him.

Iruka led them to the clearing, grabbing the larger mat while doing so. He plopped it down and flattened it out.

"Okay. The rules are, you may use whatever Taijutsu you know. The only exceptions are moves that could kill; only friendly sparing moves. We should stay on this mat, but if we need to we will use the entire space of the courtyard. One on one. Ready?"

Naruto nodded and eagerly stepped up to the mat. He wanted to go first. He got into the basic stance and waited for Iruka to do something. Gaara stepped away and sat at a picnic table, nerves jumpy. He didn't want to be ambushed, and he looked around every so often during the fight.

Iruka made the first move, lunging forwards with his palms aimed at Naruto. Naruto ducked easily and darted in, tapping Iruka on the leg once and darting out. Iruka smiled and nodded. "One point."

Naruto smiled, pleased with himself, and he dodged another aim at his head. He tried to get inside of Iruka's defense again, but Iruka was ready this time. He tapped Naruto on the head once as he jumped over him. Naruto scowled and flipped onto one hand, spinning and using his right foot to connect with the older ninja's side. The teacher let out his breath with a large "oof" and landed on his hands. He jumped backwards and switched to his feet.

Naruto rushed forwards, his left arm cocked back and ready to punch. Iruka got ready to dodge his left side, but right before Naruto could hit him in the stomach he noticed what really happened. Naruto faked him out used his right hand to punch a little lighter than he would have if he could have used his other hand. Iruka was startled enough to drop to the ground in defeat.

"I won!" Naruto jumped up and down in happiness. He smiled and ran over to Gaara, giving him a high five. Gaara couldn't help but smile, and he got up and walked over to Iruka slowly. He really wanted to test his abilities on someone who wouldn't hold back. He wanted to see where he was as a ninja. And to do that, he needed the teacher back to full strength.

Finally Iruka nodded at Gaara and got into the basic form he had used against Naruto. Gaara just stood there, staring at the man, examining his stance.

"How about we change this a little?" Gaara asked him curiously.

"How so?" was the man's cautious response.

"I was thinking about how the other kids spar. They use light taps, correct?"

Iruka nodded and Gaara continued,

"Well, how about we so the same. See how many times we can tap the other person in however many minutes as you wish."

Iruka nodded. "Fine conditions. I'll accept. The time will be three minutes."

He went over to the bow with the mats and reached deep in. He pulled out a timer and set it to three minutes. He set it down next to Naruto and he walked back over to the red head waiting for him.

"Please do not hold back" Gaara's soft voice just barely made it to him. Iruka was surprised but nodded. If this child wanted to lose, then so be it. He nodded at Naruto and the whiskered boy hit the start button. "GO!"

Iruka waited to see if Gaara would do anything. He held back, but when Iruka did not move either, he sighed and ran for him. Iruka tensed, ready to jump. Gaara suddenly disappeared, ending up above him. Iruka got a tap to the head before he spotted Gaara in front of him again. He was back to where he was standing before. Iruka noticed that his large gourd was now to the side, just in reach but not strapped to his body.

Gaara grinned so suddenly at him that the more experienced ninja was taken aback, and before he knew it, he felt another tap on his head. He shook his mind free of thoughts and ran quickly at the boy, watching him with sharp eyes. He managed a tap to the leg, when Gaara tried to jump over him. Iruka grinned, knowing that he had to teach him to apply chakra to his legs to get better jumps.

The red head swept his leg out under Iruka's, and when he jumped the boy poked his leg, then his head after he flipped the man by the arm. Iruka scored another one when Gaara failed to duck in time. He got hit in the stomach and the wind was knocked out of him when Iruka gained his fourth point. Gaara's eyes narrowed and Iruka vividly why he looked so menacing.

Gaara ran at Iruka, one hand palm up and the other in a fist. He shoved his fist into thin air and discovered that Iruka had disappeared. He looked around him and then felt a tap on his head. He had looked up at the last second, though, and hadn't managed to dodge in time. Gaara, frustrated, used his speed again and whipped around and around Iruka, making the dust rise slightly. Confused, Iruka shielded himself by jumping into the air. Gaara leaped up as well; managing two more taps right before the timer went off.

Panting hard, Iruka looked over at the red haired boy. He wasn't nearly as winded as him, and he showed no signs of fatigue. Iruka smiled at him. "Congratulations. You beat me."

Gaara nodded, smiling slightly at Naruto as Iruka turned to put the mat away. He picked up part of the blue cushion and helped bring it over to its spot against the wall. He stretched before reluctantly putting his gourd back on. It was very cumbersome when practicing Taijutsu, but it was still needed. He used it to carry his sand around so he could fight.

Finally Iruka handed them something different. "Here, see how many of these you can get into the center."

While Gaara and Naruto chucked some kunai and shurikens at the training posts, Iruka grabbed his clipboard. He wrote down how they did on the tests and how he thought they both did on the fighting portion. He watched in amazement as both young boys hit every kunai in the center. The shurikens were a little more spread, but still in the general location of the center.

Suddenly he was curious and he rushed to grab some senbons and a few swords.

"Can you use these?"

Gaara nodded, but Naruto looked down awkwardly. He shook his head and pointed to Gaara. Gaara reluctantly took some senbons and threw them at the wooden logs. Most of them hit, but a few out of thirty missed. Iruka wordlessly handed Gaara a sword and held his in two hands.

--

Benji wished they would hurry up. Surely it wouldn't take them too long, right? She glanced at a store she was walking past and stopped short. A slow smile crept across her face, making her whisker marks look more defined. She walked into the shop and bought what she had seen in the window. Well, really three.

--

Iruka gasped for breath. These children knew more than they let on. He finally finished testing them. Actually, he finished long ago. He just wanted to see as much as he could. He ended up trying to battle them both, allowing them full use of anything. Gaara opted not to use his sand, because he felt it was an unfair advantage. He admitted defeat a minute ago, but he was still panting.

Now he waved them inside, and he wrote something on his clipboard. He had realized awhile ago that they got nervous and put more energy into things when they noticed him jotting something down. His final grade was written in red and circled down at the bottom, and he had several things he had to write up in a note to give to their mother. He smiled kindly at them and told them to rest, get some water, and use the bathroom if they needed.

He knew he was going to put them in his class. He wanted to put them to the real test – seeing them grow as children and ninja, along with how they interacted with their peers. Especially that, because he knew that both boys contained demons, even though they were only the jailers, not the actual demon. If they were the demon, they wouldn't be trying to get into a class, they would be destroying everything. Besides, they were just innocent children. Wanting more than anything to fit in.

He glanced up slightly as both males left the room, headed for the bathrooms. He smiled and leaned back in his chair. He had finished the note to their guardian and written up their grading and filed their records. Now all there was to do was put them in his class. And tell them, of course.

When Naruto came back into the room, followed closely by his adopted brother, he smiled broadly at them.

"Well, I'm happy to say you do very well. Here are your grades and a note for your parent."

He handed them the envelope and watched as they stared at it nervously. He withheld a laugh. They had done better than they thought. They had the will, and power, to do almost anything they wanted. Hell, they could probably fly if they wanted to.

"You can open it now if you'd like, but the note should only be read by your mother" he said kindly.

He watched with amusement when Gaara shook his head. "We are going to wait until mother sees what we got first. Thank you" he said softly.

Naruto looked crestfallen until Iruka said, still amused, "You can go now"

He watched at they rushed out, both still clutching the thick envelope.

--

Benji waited outside the building, just arriving moments before she saw the two burst out, holding between them a bulging manila envelope. The anxiousness on their faces meant they hadn't opened it yet. She smiled slightly and was glad she had hidden their presents in scrolls.

"How'd you do?" She asked casually.

"We don't know yet"

"We were going to wait for you to open it, so we could know all together."

She nodded, still smiling. "Alright. Let's go to the ramen stand, then. Or would you like my ramen instead?"

"Yours" was the instantaneous response.

Again she grinned widely. She added one thing to her ramen that no one else even imagined adding, and to them it tasted like heaven. They rarely had it, saving it for special occasions like birthdays. Or this.

"Well, let's go then!"

She jumped away, pulling the envelope into her hands as she passed them on the way to their house. They followed close behind, not wanting to miss out one bit.

--

Benji set their bowls in front of the two. They dug in, still nervously waiting for her to open the envelope. She sat down in her chair and ripped it open. She pulled out their scores and smiled.

"I knew you guys would pass. Why were you so worried?"

They smiled and took a large bite of ramen. Naruto slurped his until Gaara asked,

"Wait, what was our actual score?"

Benji laughed. "I was waiting for one of you to ask that. Gaara, you and Naruto both received the same score. A perfect one-hundred."

The young ninja's dropped their chopsticks. "Really?!?" "Nani?!?"

Benji smiled, amused and proud at the same time. She passed them their papers and Naruto hugged his to his chest. She grinned at Gaara and he slipped it into his pocked. No doubt he was going to put it on his wall. He had pictures of them on a large bulletin board in his room. It covered an entire wall, and he put the things that mattered to him most up there. Well, pictures and movie stubs and whatever he could from when all three did something together.

"So, you have about two weeks before you go back there. Continue training anyways, because no matter how smart and strong you are now, you can always get better. Being Hokage is a lot of work, Naruto. And Gaara, you still need lots of control. So, after ramen should I teach you two something new?"

After ramen they went outside and did their course while Benji set up what she needed to teach them some helpful Justus. And she would talk to them about the other kids, too. It wouldn't hurt.

So because chapter six was so short (and took forever to upload) I decided to post this chapter. xD; I worked so hard on this, you better be happy!

Please favorite, subscribe, review, and tell others about me and this story! Thank you and have a cookie if you have done any of these things!


	8. Promise of a Lifetime

The moment Naruto and Gaara showed up into the room it went dead silent. Every head turned to see who the newcomers were. They had just started as well, but the class had been the same children for two years now, and to get two new kids was exciting. Except that the two that walked into the room late were rumored to have passed the entrance exam with flying colors.

Sasuke, being bold as he was, stepped up to them first.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke. I heard you two are legendary."

Naruto laughed at this, while Gaara just stared at this sneering boy.

"It depends on your views. Would you say that a one hundred is legendary?"

Mouths dropped and Sasuke shrugged. "My family says you two are the trash of the village, along with your _foster mom"_

Sasuke leaned in on the last two words, smirking, and suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his nose. Naruto had punched him, and he wiped the blood off his fist.

"We are not trash, and I'm definitely stronger than you."

Gaara pulled Naruto away; getting the feel that nobody ever dared hurt the prided Uchihas. He tried to whisper something to Naruto before a fight could start, but Sasuke had a hand covering his nose and glaring. He advanced, his free hand balled up in a fist.

"Prove it"

Naruto sighed and ran at him, glad his mother didn't make them wear their weights on their first day. He chopped at the back of Sasuke's neck and rendered him unconscious.

"I don't have to prove anything to stuck up jerks"

With that, Naruto sat down in the grass and waited for the coming lecture from one of the teachers that was running towards them. The unfamiliar face brought Gaara sitting beside Naruto protectively, and when the man turned towards every one of Sasuke's fan girls and told them he was fine, they turned on them. The teacher instructed the two brothers into the classroom and picked Sasuke's limp body up, heading for the nurse.

--

"Naruto, what you did was wrong. Please explain why you think it was okay to do that!"

"It's easy. I was defending myself, and that was the simplest way to make sure he didn't hurt himself otherwise."

"Then why does he have a bloody nose?"

"Oh that. He insulted my brother and my mother."

"…Anything else to add?"

"Yeah. Just because he's an Uchiha doesn't mean he can bully others. He's no better than the insult he used against me. I'm not trash; he is for thinking anyone other than his clan is."

The Hokage regarded him calmly. The boy was right on, actually. He knew that the Uchiha's were a proud bunch, and they could get their knickers in a knot if anyone challenged them. But the Hokage couldn't just let Naruto off with a warning, because then the Uchiha's might turn against him for not punishing the boy. He _had _done a bit of damage, although it was probably mostly healed by now.

"Alright, Naruto. You do have an excellent point." Naruto cheered but the old man went on, "BUT! You did hurt a fellow student and you will have to do some extra work in exchange."

Naruto nodded. "Sure, whatever. What I am to do?"

--

Naruto walked as slow as he could back to the academy. The old man had given him the _worst _punishment! He entered the classroom and walked up to the front, where Iruka was writing something on the board. He shoved a note into the teachers hand and walked over to where Sasuke was sitting, a small white bandage wrapped around his nose.

"Sorry, Sasuke."

He shoved another note into this boy's hand and practically ran to his seat. He sat in the back next to a small girl with light purple eyes. She blushed as he sat down, and when he smiled at her she pressed two fingers together nervously.

Naruto laughed in his head. He knew what she was thinking. He was a bad kid, and she was nervous to be around him. She didn't want to get in trouble too.

In reality, she was shy and she had started to form a crush on the blond. She admired the way he stood up to the Uchiha and wished she had the courage to do the same with her father. She wished she could be brave.

--

Sasuke read the note after he had finished his worksheet. They were incredibly easy, and he unrolled the thing slowly, wondering what the idiot could possibly want to give him. He noticed that it wasn't written in the messy scrawl of a child but instead in the neat, slanted writing of the Hokage.

_Sasuke, I would like to inform you that for one week you may have Naruto do anything you like. We wish to teach him humiliation and that there is no shame in helping out a comrade if they ever need it. Nothing like mooning anyone, or anything too extreme. If you have any questions as either Iruka or myself. No getting ideas from your father. _

It wasn't even signed. He smirked and looked over to the blond, who was scowling and resting his head on his hands. He looked back at the paper and rolled it up again, storing it in his pocket for safe keeping. He would love this week.

--

Naruto finally smiled when they got another worksheet. He loved filling them out with the most random answers as he could, even though he always took two of them and passed in the ones that had the correct answers. It made people laugh when Iruka asked who kept writing "butt duck hair" on the name line. Sasuke's face stayed the same; even though he was the one Naruto was referring to. The blond knew the other boy knew it was him.

He didn't care. For a week he'd do whatever Sasuke wanted and then he'd be free. Besides, the Hokage was technically on his side. He would back him if anything got too rough.

Also a fact, he was an Uzumaki, and he never gave up. This was just like a mission he might get in the future. Kind of.

He looked around him and noticed that the girl named Hinata was struggling with math. He thought she was pretty smart, because she knew just about everything else, but she stunk with numbers.

He peered at her sheet and then gave her a thumbs up. She blushed again and he scooted his chair closer, much like the gaggle of girls trying to 'get help' from the emo duck butt.

Naruto started explaining the problem to the shy girl. She kept nodding, her blush maintaining its color until she eventually passed out. Naruto blinked and waved a hand in front of her face. She came to a little while later, nodding again and thanking him and apologizing for making him need to help her.

"No worries, Hinata-chan. I already finished my work. It's no problem helping a friend, anyways!"

Hinata blinked and blushed even deeper. She pushed her index fingers together nervously.

"A-an-ano, are y-you s-sure?"

He nodded enthusiastically and smiled at her brightly.

"It gives me something interesting to do!"

"A-am I re-really your f-friend?"

He looked surprised. "Of course! Why wouldn't you be? You aren't like Sasuke-teme, you're nice!"

Once again he was confused as she hit the table with a light 'thump'.

--

At lunch time Naruto sat down next to Gaara, who began with a question.

"Why did you look for trouble on our first day?"

But Naruto didn't get a chance to answer. Hinata was looking around for somewhere to sit, and Sasuke was getting up and walking over to her. Naruto ignored Gaara for the moment with a muttered, "hold on" and walked to where they were standing.

Naruto heard only a little bit of Sasuke's sentence before he got there.

"Looking for a place to sit, you weird eyed freak?"

Hinata looked on the verge of tears, and she stood there, not knowing what to do. She held her bento box out in front of her, but she pressed it closer to her body. Suddenly Sasuke grabbed it and threw it in the air. The cover was still on tightly, but once it hit the ground it would have been smashed.

Naruto held it in his hands, leaping and catching it with a combined roll. He held it out to Hinata, who took it and clutched it even tighter. She had tears in her eyes, and Sasuke stamped his foot at Naruto. He glared at him.

"Naruto-dobe, I didn't say you could do that."

Naruto forced out a reply.

"I am not under your control all the time. Only when you issue me a direct order."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Fine. Whatever. Just go and eat."

Naruto took Hinata by the hand and led her to where Gaara sat quietly, watching with calm eyes. He nodded at Hinata and went back to eating his lunch. Naruto sat down in-between the two, eating enthusiastically. Hinata soon grew bolder and talked to them normally, although she still stuttered a bit. Naruto asked her questions about her family, but once he realized it was a touchy subject he strayed away from it. He then questioned her about her dream.

She didn't know what to say. She really didn't have a dream.

"I'm not s-sure. Wh-what is y-your dream, Naruto-kun?"

"To be Hokage! I'm going to be the best Hokage in the world!"

She smiled and nodded. "Then I'm going to make my dream right now. My dream is to help you become the best ninja you can be."

Naruto grinned at her. "And in turn, I will help you become the best ninja you can be! Then you can be my second in command!"

Together they made a bond. "It's a promise!"

Up next: Hell Week/The Week of Disasters

Vote in the comments xD; cuz I don't know which one to pick…..

OH WELL IT'S GOING TO BE EPIC!

Hope you liked.

Naruto belongs to Kishimoto. I am not Kishimoto. Sadly.

PS  
anyone who would make me a picture of Benji and Naruto and Gaara would be forever loved. I might even dedicate a chapter to them! xD; Or something. Art trade?!? :'D  
I'll send you Benji's looks again if you want


	9. Hell Week

Naruto thought he could last the entire week. Now he was not so sure. So far he had been ordered to fail a test, punch a tree until he bled, and run around fetching random items. This was all during or directly after lunch. Then came sparing.

Sasuke had ordered Naruto to lose, once it was each boy against each other. Naruto narrowed his eyes and told him that it wasn't possible, to lose to an Uchiha. Sasuke got mad and shrugged, saying that it wouldn't matter; he would win this time.

Naruto just smiled and got into an odd Taijutsu stance.

"You look like you're going to fall over" Sasuke sneered at the boy.

"Oh really, don't you think that's just you?"

Iruka shook his head sadly and started the timer. "Go!"

Naruto didn't even flinch. Sasuke had planned on the idiot running in right away, so his plan was gone from the start. He growled and ran forward, holding his left arm out and slightly bent in front of him. His right arm was a little behind the other arm, and both hands were balled up into fists.

Naruto still didn't move. A smile twitched at his lips, and he watched as the other male rushed in. Sasuke lashed out with a fist, expecting to be able to hit the moron. But Naruto's right hand flashed out and caught the raven. Sasuke blinked and then he felt Naruto tapping his head. He narrowed his eyes and went for Naruto's lower leg. Naruto moved aside and tapped the inside of Sasuke's knees, earning a point and sending the other boy to the ground.

The match went on much like this until the three minutes were up. Naruto had scored over twenty points, where Sasuke had only scored two. And both of which he had ordered to win. He had found out that, in the last thirty seconds, Naruto didn't care if the Uchiha got any points and complied.

Hinata and Gaara clapped him on the back as he sat down between the two. He smiled at them happily. He had not only beaten the jerk, he had also taken the number one spot in the class.

--

The next day, Sasuke didn't have Naruto do anything at all. He did smirk at him all day, though, making Naruto nervous the entire time. At the end of the day, as the brothers were walking home, Naruto heard his name and turned around.

"Yes, teme?" a sigh.

"I order you to carry me home."

"….Fine."

Naruto ended up walking around most of the village because Sasuke didn't bother giving him directions to his house. Naruto got frustrated enough that he just yelled out and almost dropped the raven. Startled, Sasuke told him how to get to his house and finally they got to the compound.

"There. Happy now?"

"Actually, now that you mention it…I have something for you to wear tomorrow in school."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Get it then."

"I'll be right back…"

--

"Nice outfit, Naruto!"

Someone whistled.

"Really want to be like Sasuke, don't you?"

"You're just jealous."

"Girly girl!"

The insults continued the entire day, only stopping up during the spars.

Naruto wore an outfit similar to what Sasuke wore, but instead of the blue and white it was pink and purple. And instead of covering most of his skin, it was shorter, revealing his stomach.

--

Finally the week was over, and Naruto was exhausted. Not physically, of course, but mentally. Sasuke had made him do some of the most embarrassing things, including henging into a girl that hung off his arm all day, even during class. That had been the worst one, as it required touching his arms. But it was over. Officially over.

But hell week was just starting for Sasuke the moment Naruto dropped him off at home.


	10. A New Brother

A New Brother?

The next Monday Sasuke wasn't in school. No one other than Iruka knew why, and he wouldn't say a word. He was out the next week and a half, too.

When he did come back, he was the quietest person in the room. He ignored everyone, including Naruto and Gaara. He didn't bully anyone, and he pretty much just did his work and went home.

No one knew why he was acting so strange.

--

Benjiro knew, of course, because she had been one of the ANBU called in to help chase after Itachi and later help take Sasuke to the hospital. The entire Uchiha clan, save Itachi and Sasuke, was gone.

--

The first day Sasuke came back into class, he wouldn't speak a word. Not unless Iruka asked him to do something. And when the other kids and his fan girls asked him where he was, he just shrugged.

When Naruto spared Sasuke, he didn't say a word, and Naruto thought he looked a bit more observant of his moves. Again, Sasuke lost.

The only two that could beat Sasuke were the Uzumaki brothers, and although Sasuke sometimes looked calm and collected, he still aimed a glare towards them. They were the only two that could beat the prided Uchiha.

Although Hinata was coming along, getting more and more confidence about her heritage. She trained with Naruto and Gaara, getting invited over the week Sasuke first made his leave.

Now the top rankings were set, and Naruto and Gaara were in a tie for first with perfect scores. Sasuke and Hinata tied at second with just fewer than hundreds, and the third was a little loose. It kept switching around each week, and at the end of the year Sakura and Ino took third.

Iruka was stunned that all three spots were in ties, but he gave them to them anyways. He didn't feel like making them spar for it. They had done enough during the year.

--

"Mom, mom! Look what I got!"

"Me too, I got the same thing!"

"Good job! I'll make you some of my special ramen!"

--

Hinata decided to go over to Naruto's house. She had actually gotten a smile, even though it was very fleeting, from her father. She wanted to celebrate, and she prayed that she wasn't interrupting anything.

--

"Okay, boys. I'm going out, I have a mission. You watch out for stray girls, and there is an extra bowl of ramen for them if they show up. See you and congrats!"

Benji ran off, her eyeless mask adjusting into place, her eyes curiously watching from afar as Hinata knocked on the door, startling the boys chowing down in the kitchen.

When Hinata was allowed in she grinned and went to fulfill her mission quota.

--

Benji took her route through the park, watching out for the young Uchiha. She smiled when she saw him on the same swing that Naruto had been on all those years ago. She went up behind him and pushed lightly, making sure he wouldn't fall off when she did.

Startled, he glanced behind him. His eyes narrowed when he saw a mask, and he jumped off the swing and faced her.

"Itachi?"

His voice was soft and yet rough, commanding to know the answer to the one word question.

"No."

His shoulders relaxed and he looked around.

"Then who are you and what do you want?"

His voice was still quiet and restricted.

"I can help you get stronger, if you'd like. I only have two conditions, and they are easy to fill."

"How strong are you?"

Benji grinned under her mask ferally. She took out her favorite weapon and swung it around, the blue chakra making a blade as sharp as anything that sliced through the air. She ran over to a tree, ran up the trunk, and sliced away branches with incredible speed. Soon most of the leaves were gone and she finished, leaping down to examine her handiwork.

The sculpture of sorts that she made was one of Uchiha Itachi, and she smirked when Sasuke realized it, too.

"Why did you do that and how?"

"I can teach you, but first you have to do a few things."

"…Fine. Teach me."

"…Fine. I'll give you three tasks and three days. If you've done all three by this time three days from now, I'll help you get stronger. If not, well….let's just say there are some things I need done…"

The raven nodded.

"Whatever. What are the three tasks?"

"One a day. The first one? Let's see…"

--

The next day, when Benji came back to the park at the same time, she noticed Sasuke watching closely to see if she'd come again. She once again snuck up on him, tapping him on the shoulder blades to make him flinch. She laughed.

"Did you do what you were told?"

"Yes."

"Then do it."

He nodded and made a few hand seals, running through them rather awkwardly. She knew that if he passed he would need to increase his speed incredibly. A minute later he took a deep breath and scorched the tree down. 'Itachi's tree' was burnt to a crisp.

"Good. You worked hard on it. You're next task is more interesting. All you need to do is this…."

--

"It's a very simple task."

"….."

"All you need to do is find someone in your class and sit with them at lunch. If you strike up a conversation, great, but you just need to sit with them for awhile."

"…How will you know if I do this one?"

"Trust me, I'll know."

--

So the next day in school, Naruto and his table got a big surprise.

"…Can I sit here?"

All three students at the smallest picnic table blinked. He had surprised them, because, for one, he hadn't said a word otherwise. And they didn't think to ask why. Just nodded and let him sit there, eating quietly, ignoring their conversation.

By the end of lunch he had a small smile on his face; Naruto and Gaara were fighting over who had to go throw away their lunch remains. Sasuke just shook his head, amused, and saw that Hinata was doing the same thing.

--

"Very good. Only one more to go"

Sasuke jumped from the swing in surprise. He was waiting, and he had been about to give up and go home.

"Sorry I'm late. Had stuff to do."

"It's fine."

"Is it now?"

"Mhmm. It's fine. Not like I have anything else to do."

"Alrighty then! Listen up. Tonight is the night where two major things happen."

"…Oh?"

"Yeah. Firstly! You will find out who I am tonight."

Sasuke grinned. "That's good. Like an ANBU would show anyone who they were."

Benji shrugged. "I've done it before."

Sasuke nodded and accepted this. He bet that person did. He was strong, and Sasuke couldn't wait to train under the man.

Finally Benji removed her mask. Sasuke's jaw dropped and he stared.

"Naruto and Gaara's mom?"

She nodded. "Just in some random gear, it's not mine. That's why you didn't recognize me."

He nodded. She always dressed a little…skimpy. This was a change for her.

"Okay, so what was the second thing?" he finally thought to ask.

"Oh, that."

She whipped out some papers and forms, a pen in her left hand. She smiled and rolled her shoulders back, working out the kinks in them. She loved taunting people like that. It made everything more dramatic.

"The third and final task. If you want me to train you, you need to do one more thing. You need to join my family.

Yay cliffhanger!

Naruto does not belong to me, sadly enough. He (and the others) belong to Kishimoto. Only Benjiro belongs to me. xD;


	11. Chapter 11

Benji made her way back to the house, grinning as she went. She had spent about three hours teaching her newest addition of the family how to speed through hand seals. He had picked it up quickly, and she had nodded and said, "Welcome to the family."

Then she had told Sasuke to bring any of all of his belongings with him to the house. Because she had a room for him, and it was empty save a bed and a small dresser. It was in the side of the house, so he had his own bathroom and walk in closet. Yeah, he would be fine.

--

"I'm home!"

"You're late!"

"Who's behind you?"

Benji grinned widely at Gaara. "Excellent question. Person behind me, meet your new family."

Sasuke looked down as Benji stepped aside, not wanting to see their faces.

For a long moment it was quiet, and it was Naruto who finally broke the silence with, "I hope he's hungry! I just made ramen!"

--

"He doesn't hold a grudge very long"

Sasuke sounded surprised as Benji tucked him in. More like sitting on the edge of his bed as he asked her questions and made comments.

"He learns to forgive and forget. He's willing to let anyone into his life. You just need to be ready to let him in, too."

"…You're talking about Itachi, aren't you?"

"Him too, but I really mean it. Gaara was on his way to be a psychopath when I adopted him. He's changed. He loves it here, and with Naruto he's closer to than anyone, I love the both of them. I know that's not very clear, but when they really let you in you'll get it."

Sasuke nodded.

"Alright."

"Is that it, or do you want any other questions answered?"

"I think that-oh!"

He looked down at his covers.

"You must think I'm a little kid."

"I do."

"…"

"You are! Don't try to be a grownup till you get there. Trust me, it's more fun being a kid. Loosen up a bit! That's what this family is about. We'll always be here for you."

"That's kinda my question. Why did you pick me?"

"I look for the kids who have the potential to do great things. And all three of you are amazing. Naruto might have been bitter if he didn't have me and eventually Gaara. Gaara was already calling himself a monster. Naruto and I changed that. Their intelligence has grown so much! And you. You are a prodigy. At such a young age, too. You know so much, and yet you still lack something. Do you know what that something is?"

"…I'm not sure."

"Love. Attention."

"Huh?"

"All your life you have been the center of attention, but why? Because you are an Uchiha. Not because you are you, but because you are born into 'better' blood. And what you were missing was love. All you need is a little love and encouragement and you could rule the world! Don't though. Trust me."

Sasuke laughed and snuggled into his blankets. "Okay."

"Now, I have one question for you, and then sleep. I'm making you catch up to your brothers very quickly. What is your dream?"

"My dream? I…I have a goal more than a dream. I need to avenge my clan."

"Sasuke, make a new one. Forgive and forget. At least for now. Just live your life as a kid. What's the point?"

"…"

"Naruto's dream is to be Hokage and Gaara's dream is to have enough control. Over what you'll learn later but they have a purpose. You just want power to kill. That sounds a bit evil, now don't you think?"

"….I guess, if you put it that way….okay! I have a new dream."

"Oh?"

"Hai! My dream is to be Hokage!"

Title: Follow in His Footsteps


	12. In Which the Family Gets Bigger

Chapter twelve: In Which the Family Gets Bigger

Benjiro made sure they were still learning more than everyone else. If they wanted to make their goals, then they had to work for them, even if it meant training more than everyone else. Including Sasuke, who had the same goal as Naruto now. Benji just wished she knew if the raven actually meant it. She hoped so.

Right now she was making the boys work on…other things.

--

"Work harder! Paint those walls!"

All three young ninjas were painting Sasuke's bedroom, since it had been a pale shade of white and it was a horrible color. They decided to repaint it and the Uchiha had chosen purple. No one questioned his color of choice. They just worked with it.

"I'm painting, I'm painting!" Protested ten Narutos.

Benji laughed. "I know that, Naruto. Anyways, once you have all finished," she addressed the entire room, "you may have a treat of your choice. Including you, Sasuke."

Smiles were shared all around, and once Benji left to start on the ramen the Uzumiki's were bound to ask for started, they told him.

--

"It's been a few weeks, Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Well, we have a secret."

Sasuke nodded solemnly. This must have been what their mother had said about letting him in on something. He blinked twice. He had thought of Benji as his mother. He grinned stupidly. Benji was better than a mother. She helped them learn, she treated them to things when getting things done (correctly) and she trained them herself. She talked to them about things (and made it less awkward), she helped Sasuke when he was sick (Naruto and Gaara never got sick) and was really always there for them.

Other than missions, of course.

"Oh?"

He supposed he didn't mind them not telling before. He was, afterall, the one to give them trouble on their first day. And bully Naruto around for a bit after that. And the one to call Benji names. And now he knew her and loved her more than his real, and dead, mother.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah. Gaara and I are…well…different."

Sasuke held back a grin and raised an eyebrow. "Of course you are."

Gaara shook his head impatiently and put his paint roller into the empty paint can by his feet. "We contain chakra demons. I have the one that controls sand, and Naruto has the nine-tailed fox. The Kyuubi."

Sasuke was startled. They actually looked serious. He shrugged. "So?"

Naruto laughed. "I knew you wouldn't think of us differently!"

They all grew a little closer that day.

---

At school the next week Hinata was quiet. She barely talked, even though Naruto tried his best to get her to. She laughed, but she stayed away from them.

Then, on Friday, Gaara approached her as she was walking home.

"Hello, Hinata-chan."

"O-Oh, hello, Gaara-kun."

Minutes passed and finally Hinata broke.

"Is there something you need, Gaara-kun?"

He shrugged and looked to the clouds as they walked.

"Is everything at home okay?"

Damn he was blunt. Hinata flinched and spoke in more stutters than she had in months.

"N-n-no, wh-what made y-you th-think th-that?"

Gaara looked at her with sad eyes. "Because you're stuttering again. You're nervous, and that means something is wrong."

"I-I-"

She had nothing to say to that. Her shoulders slumped in defeat, and she nodded. A few tears fell from her eyes and Gaara knew that no one could see her cry, or shame would be on her entire family. He picked her up bridal style and went into the woods that they were passing. He set her down in a tree, against a large limb so she wouldn't fall.

"Please tell me" Eyes pleaded.

She let out a sob and he put a hand on her shoulder. He recoiled when she cried harder.

"Wh-what's wrong?"

He wasn't very good when people started crying. It was an awkward situation. He sat it out, and finally she nodded at him, wiping her eyes dry.

"Gomen" she whispered. "It's just that…"

She looked around. "No one can hear us, right?"

Gaara nodded and she continued, "My-my father has been beating me for talking to you and Naruto."

She almost burst into tears after speaking the words.

"He has no right."

--

Benji listened to Gaara's tale and nodded. "Okay."

"Okay what?"

"Okay whatever you wanted to do about it."

--

"_You're welcome in our house whenever you want or need"_

--

Hinata stood on their porch at midnight. She shivered in the cold, wet drops of rain dripping off of her small frame. She looked around nervously at the cry of an owl, but when the door opened she flinched.

"Gomen…C-can I c-come in, p-please?"


End file.
